St Patrick's Day 1871
by APrairiefan
Summary: A one shot story of helping others, fun and fellowship


**Note: This St. Patrick's Day story is from last year with a little bit of change to it. I will have a complete new story this weekend.**

* * *

**St. Patrick's Day 1871:**

In the Spring time of 1871, Miss Beadle the school teacher in Walnut Grove MN. says to her one room schoolhouse, "Children, Spring is here and the weather is starting to get nice. I was thinking we could have a week off school but during the regular school hours go around helping folks in Town and on their Farms, and at the end of the week have a Town gathering, a picnic."

The Classroom is filled with excitement. Nellie and Willie look at each other. Mary and Laura also look at each other. Carrie Ingalls rises her hand and asks, "Miss Beadle, that sounds like fun, how about the week of St. Patrick's Day?"

Miss Beadle says, "Carrie, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Miss Beadle looks at her desk calendar and says, "That would be March 13th-17th." Miss Beadle is smiling and says, "Class, Monday the 13th through Thursday the 16th, we will go around doing different things for our neighbors and Friday, the 17th, St. Patrick's Day, we'll have a picnic. Class dismissed. Go home and ask your parents what they can bring to the picnic."

Nellie runs home, "Ma, we are going to have a St. Patrick's Day picnic, what can you bring?"

Harriet answers, "Not sure yet, I need to think about it, this is all of sudden."

At the Ingalls' place, Mary, Laura and Carrie are running into the house all excited. Caroline is in the kitchen getting supper, Charles comes in from working in the fields. Charles and Caroline ask their children, "What is all the excitement about?"

Mary goes up to Caroline, Laura goes up to Charles saying, "Ma, Pa, in 2 weeks we are going to have a week off school and help our neighbors with chores then that Friday, St. Patrick's Day, Miss Beadle says for us to have a picnic."

Carrie has a big smile and saying, "It is going to be so much fun."

At supper that night Mary asks Caroline, ''Ma, do you think you can make your delicious cake with GREEN icing for the picnic?"

Caroline answers, "Sure, I can."

Monday March 13th the children gather at the school and Miss Beadle says, "Ok children, I think the boys should go to Farm to Farm and the girls stay in Town."

All that week the boys are helping the farmers plow, the girls are helping elderly families in Town with household chores. Mary is sewing at Mrs. Whipple's. Laura along with Carrie is helping an elderly lady who lives by herself with a vegetable garden she has.

Thursday March 26th, the day before the picnic Charles Ingalls is at the Garvey's place painting when Andy accidentally gets GREEN paint in Charles' hair. Andy says, "Mr. Ingalls' I'm so sorry!"

Mr. Ingalls, "It's ok son, I can wash it out tonight."

Andy replies in a joking matter, "Mr. Ingalls, I sure do hope it comes out this time. Remember last year when me and Laura was playing detective?"

Charles just grins at Andy.

Before supper Charles washes his hair Caroline pours hot water over Charles' head and begins to laugh pointing at Charles' head. Charles asks, "What?"

Caroline laughs, "GREEN! You all ready for St. Patrick's Day."

Charles has a grin and says, "Caroline, how cute, and that Andy just had to mention that it took a few weeks to get the green out of my hair last year when Laura and him played detective."

The next morning, Friday March 17th before they head into Town Caroline says to her 3 girls, "Mary, Laura and Carrie, I have these three leprechaun hats that you can wear."

"Thank you Ma" they all say while hugging their Ma.

Charles says, ''We are all ready to go."

Laura starts to laugh some and says, ''Yes Pa, especially you with your GREEN hair."

The Ingalls arrive in Town Rev. Alden is also there, he came in early that weekend. He sees Charles and asks, ''Charles do you know that passage in Psalm 23 'He leadeth me to lay down in GREEN pastures'? you didn't have to take that literally."

Charles just has a little smirk on his face and doesn't say anything. Then Mr. Garvey comes over to him and says, "All ready for St. Patrick's Day, I see."

Charles says, "Ok, I have GREEN hair!"

Then Nellie sees Mary and Laura's leprechaun hats and says to Laura, "What dumb hats."

Willie agrees.

Laura tells Nellie to, "Shut up! Nellie."

Throughout the day they are all playing games. Laura and Caroline bet Nellie and Harriet in a 3 legged race and Laura sticks her tongue out at Nellie. Nellie just turns her head quickly and stumps off, "Well!"

Later Laura, Mary and Carrie are searching for 4 leaf clovers. Bandit their dog is digging up grass and has grass all over him. Carrie says, ''Laura, Mary look Bandit is a leprechaun too!" all three laugh.

After all the games the Town has Caroline's GREEN cake and Mrs. Olsen's GREEN punch.

It Was A Fun Filled St. Patrick's Day!

**The End**


End file.
